1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biopsy device (also referred to herein as a xe2x80x9cbiopsy gunxe2x80x9d). In particular, the present invention relates to a biopsy gun used to take biopsy samples from a hard tissue such as a vertebral body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often necessary to obtain a biopsy sample from a patient suspected of having a disease or disorder, such as deterioration of the vertebral body, cancerous tumours or pre-malignant conditions. For example, in vertebroplasty a percutaneous biopsy sample is extracted from the patient prior to the injection of a suitable cement to determine the cause of the deterioration of the vertebral body.
Biopsy samples of vertebral bodies can be taken using a combination of a biopsy needle and a biopsy gun. The needle is inserted into the tissue from which a sample is to be taken, and then the biopsy gun is inserted through the needle shaft to extract the biopsy sample. Generally, the biopsy gun contains an interior sleeve with an open section that receives the tissue sample and is coaxially, slidably engaged with an exterior sleeve. The exterior sleeve may be retracted or pulled back to expose the interior sleeve prior to the sampling and released to contain the sample within the open section. The exterior sleeve of the biopsy gun is connected to a spring or the like that biases the exterior sleeve over the interior sleeve. When the sleeve is pulled back, the spring is compressed and a catch will hold the sleeve to expose the interior sleeve. The sample is taken by releasing the catch which releases the spring causing the exterior sleeve to cover the interior sleeve and slice the tissue sample so that it falls into the open section of the interior sleeve. This action can cause the needle to recoil away from the body that the sample is being taken from.
Overall, it can be seen that conventional biopsy needles and guns for sampling verterbral bodies require a skilled operator to control the positioning of the needle and then control the operation of the biopsy gun while maintaining the position of the needle. This can be awkward for the operator.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a biopsy gun or device which facilitated obtaining the biopsy sample.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel biopsy gun which obviates or mitigates at least one of the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.
Accordingly, in one of its aspects, the present invention-provides a kit of parts for obtaining a biopsy sample a subject, comprising:
a needle comprising an interior shaft coaxially disposed within and slidably engaged with respect to an exterior sleeve; the exterior sleeve comprising a first attachment means; the shaft having a second attachment means which cooperates with the first attachment means for releasable engagement of the shaft and the sleeve; and
a biopsy gun comprising a sampling tip and a third attachment means which cooperates with the first attachment means for releasable engagement of the biopsy gun and the exterior sleeve.
In another of its aspects, the present invention provides a biopsy gun for use with a needle having an interior shaft attached to a first attachment means and an exterior sleeve having a second attachment means for releasable engagement with the first attachment means, the gun comprising:
a sampling tip; and
a third attachment means which cooperates with the first attachment means to releasably engage the gun and the sleeve.
In another of its aspects, the present invention provides a kit of parts for taking a biopsy sample from a hard tissue, comprising:
a needle comprising an interior shaft coaxially disposed within and slidable with respect to an exterior sleeve, the needle comprising a first attachment element;
a biopsy gun comprising a second attachment element releasably engageable with the first attachment element of the needle.
Thus, an aspect of the invention relates to a kit of parts for taking a biopsy sample from a hard tissue. The kit contains a needle for piercing the hard tissue, with an interior shaft and an exterior sleeve, and a biopsy gun. The interior sleeve has a first attachment means at an end opposite to the tip and the shaft has a second attachment means. The second attachment means is complementary to the first attachment means for releasably securing the shaft to the sleeve. The biopsy gun has a sampling tip longer than the sleeve and a third attachment means substantially identical to the second attachment means, for releasably securing the gun to the sleeve such that when the gun is secured to the sleeve the sampling tip extends therepast and, when fired, a recoil is substantially absorbed by the shaft.